Give Your Heart a Break
by Ash M. Knight
Summary: Emma is head over heels, but the mayor is not so sure. Regina feels the need to guard her heart, but can Emma break through? SwanQueen.


**I wrote this for LostSoulSaveMe. The song is "Give Your Heart a Break" by Demi Lovato.**

* * *

_The day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

_But now that I get you_

_I know fear is what it really was_

_You can do this, Emma, _she told herself. _You can do this._

Flowers in hand, she raised her arm, mustered all the courage she possessed, and knocked on the front door. The door opened, and the mayor's face appeared in the doorway.

"Sheriff Swan. To what do I owe this -"

When she saw the flowers, her mouth hung slightly open.

"Madame Mayor," Emma said.

She bowed low, and when she came back up, she reached for the woman's hand. She kissed it softly, then gently placed the flowers in her grasp.

_Now here we are,_

_So close yet so far_

_Haven't I passed the test?_

_When will you realize,_

_Baby, I'm not like the rest?_

"Oh, my God," Regina whispered, staring, completely in awe of the gorgeous blonde in front of her. "Emma..."

"Please," Emma interrupted. "Please do me the honor of accepting these flowers. They're nothing compared to your beauty, your elegance, but they're the closest I could find."

Star shaped lilies exploded in an elegant bouquet coupled with daisies and white monte casino asters. The huge bunch of flowers filled Regina's hands and their vivid colors reflected on the surface of Regina's dark eyes, brightening them with a kind of light Emma had never seen before.

"The lilies," she said, "represent your sweetness, and the daisies represent my hope for... for..."

"Y-Yes, Miss Swan?" the mayor stuttered.

"Your affection, m'lady," she replied. "I aim to win your heart."

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to wait_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

"Please," Regina said. "Come inside."

The queen was blushing like a bride. Once in the house, Regina offered her a seat, but Emma refused.

"Unfortunately, I can't stay," Emma told her. "I have to be at work in a half hour. I just needed to get this off my chest. You deserve to know."

As Emma turned to leave, Regina grabbed her hand and pulled her back, their bodies close.

"Emma, wait."

Emma stopped, turning on her heel, and faced the brunette, looking into her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Can I see you tonight?"

"Of course, Madam Mayor."

Without another word, Emma turned and left. _Oh, God that was dumb, _Emma was thinking, her heart racing, her face red and flooded with embarrassment. _What was I thinking? She must think I'm an idiot. _She she drove away, her knuckles turned white form the pressure with which she gripped the steering wheel the entire way to work, her palms sweaty from her jittery nerves.

_When your lips are on my lips_

_Then our hearts beat as one_

_But you slip out of my fingertips_

_Every time you run_

The night, when Emma knocked on the door again, Regina was wearing her finest little black dress, and it hugged each and every curve perfectly. It was tailored to fit her.

"Oh, God," Emma breathed. "You look beautiful."

_Wow, Emma. That was original, _she thought, mentally slapping herself for her lack of originality. without thinking too much more on it, she knelt down again and kissed the mayor's hand once more.

"Good evening, Madame Mayor."

"Good evening, Emma," Regina replied, her voice shy and soft. "Come in. I made dinner."

Inside, the flowers were in a vase on the kitchen table, which was set for two, including two lit candles. Emma hesitated at the table, not sure which seat to take. _Oh, God. What am I doing? _Emma's brain raced. Before the moment could get any more awkward, Regina pulled the closest chair out for her and gestured for her to sit down.

"Relax, Emma," she said. "It's just me."

But inside, the mayor was panicking as well. She felt the sweat collect on her palms as she served the meal - spaghetti with sauce made from scratch. When Regina finally sat sat down at the table, she was tongue tied. Luckily, Emma had the courage to speak first.

"How was your day, m'lady?" she asked.

Regina shrugged her shoulders and stared down at her plate as though it were the most captivating sight she'd seen all day.

"It was long, waiting for this. It dragged on."

"Mine, too," Emma admitted.

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to wait_

_So let me give your heart a break_

Emma reached over and took the mayor's hand in her own, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Regina," she said softly. "Please don't be afraid of this. I'm not going to hurt you. Please just let me in..."

Regina looked up from her plate and caught Emma's gaze.

"I'm not... I'm not afraid..."

But they both knew this wasn't true. The look on Regina's face said it all. Reservation, uncertainty, pain, and most of all, fear. Opening up to anyone had only ever gotten her hurt. _Love is weakness, _she told herself, looking away from the woman in front of her. Neither had touched their food.

"Please," Emma begged. "Don't say no to this."

The savior's eyes overflowed with love, and her heart froze as she waited for Regina to raise her eyes again. When she did, Emma couldn't stop the blush from covering her cheeks. She hoped that Regina would say something - anything - but she didn't. She just stared, tears filling her eyes.

_'Cause you've been hurt before_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

"I know you've been hurt by so many people," Emma started. "But I'm not going to be one of them."

Emma slid her seat closer to Regina, and to her surprise, the woman leaned in. The mayor's lips touched Emma's, slowly and with a tenderness none of Emma's previous kisses ever had. The kiss sent an electric current down her spine, making her shiver and move closer. She lifted her hand and entangled it in Regina's hair, gently pulling her face closer and deepening the kiss.

"I won't hurt you," Emma promised.

As difficult as it was, Regina believed her.

_The day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love_


End file.
